


Sin Is In

by OneDirectionsErections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dark Comedy, Dirty Talk, Drama, Drug Use, DrugDealing!Harry, Fingerfucking, Grinding, M/M, Married!Louis, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Straight!Louis, Therapist!Louis, Therapist/Client Relations, Troubled!Harry, Unprofessionalism, affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirectionsErections/pseuds/OneDirectionsErections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a troubled teen, selling drugs and always getting into trouble. Everyone wants to be his friend but he knows its just so they can get something from him. He only has two friends that he completely trusts. He’s adopted and has always thought something was missing from his life. His adoptive mom is fed up with him and doesn’t know what to do with him so she sends him to a Therapist, hoping that talking to someone will get him to change his life around. Enter Louis Tomlison, the Therapist that’s supposed to help. But things don’t always go like they’re supposed to… Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Is In

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write Dark!Harry forever. I'm really excited to get into this story. Let me know what you guys think so far?
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com)
> 
> Title from Britney Spears' '3'

 

 

"Fuuuuuuck!" Harry groans, hearing his default ringtone going off loudly. Waking him from what he remembers to be a rather nice dream. Not sex dream nice, but still nice all the same. Now he has to deal with the cold hard reality that is his life. He fucking hates that.  
  
The Weekend's 'High For This' continues to blare from his night stand. Which means it has to be one of his customers. Which means someone is about to get their ass chewed the fuck out cause his customers know he doesn't wake up before half seven on a school day… And it is now 7:27. Those couple minutes mean all the world to Harry and someone just fucked with them.  
  
You see Harry Styles is a drug dealer.  
  
Just Coke, E and good 'ol Mary Jane. He doesn't fuck with the hard stuff. He's the biggest dealer at his school. And he knows what his customers like to party with. Harry would never be caught dead slinging Heroin or Crystal, that's just not his style. He wants his customers to feel good and have a great time. Not ruin their fucking lives.  
  
Harry's always been a rather troubled child. Or rather, a child always looking for trouble.  
  
His biological mother gave him up right after he was born, and when his adoptive mother told him he was adopted when he was fifteen shit just went downhill from there. He started distancing himself from everyone around him, drinking and smoking and doing the odd drug here and there. He litters his body with tattoos that mean the world to him. He ditches class and swears like he's got Tourette Syndrome. He fucks any boy that catches his eye, and he goes into the city by himself. He always tells himself he's looking for something. What he's looking for… He doesn't know. But he wonders into dank bars and packed clubs, trying to feel something again.  
  
He's glad his 'mother' told him about being adopted so now he knows what a fucking liar she is. He hasn't trusted her since. Their relationship is beyond strained. Only talking to each other when absolutely necessary. But in some small way he wishes she'd never told him so he can feel like he did when he was younger, and not have to know some of the things a boy his age just shouldn't know.  
  
Harry doesn't get involved with any of the other kids at his school. He doesn't party with them, he doesn't fuck around with any of the boys that go to his school. He prefers no one to know anything about him. He prefers the company of strangers. The thrill of what can happen with someone you don't know. Harry loves nothing more then going to a club in the city, and getting lost with bodies on the dance floor. Hot and wet with sticky sweat. Not knowing whats going to end up happening or who with. It's what Harry lives for. He loves a rush. He loves freedom.  
  
Harry only has two friends. Two people in the world that he'd trust with his life… Niall and Liam. Harry met Niall at pub one night and they really hit it off. Harry liked that Niall didn't go to his school and that he had his own weed so he didn't need anything from Harry. Liam was already a friend of Niall's and just started hanging around with Niall and Harry when they were together and they just kind of became like this little group of lost boys.  
  
He much rather prefers having them in his life opposed to all his customers who just want to be Harry's friend for the shit he can do for them and the drugs he can get them. Sometimes, just that fact that he relies on Niall and Liam and needs them, is unsettling to Harry. He hates that he'd miss them if he just up and moved, traveled. Which is what he really wants to do… Like Jack Kerouac in 'On the Road'. But seeing as how Liam and Niall would never let him do that without a fight, Harry is just stuck where he is.  
  
He got into dealing when Niall's brother, Greg, a Botanist, told him he wanted to start growing Marijuana. Harry was all for helping Greg out. He went with Greg to buy supplies, all the hydroponic chemicals and equipment one would need for a grow house of sorts; the containers, soil, lights, tools and nutrients. And when Greg asked if he knew anyone that would want to sell his product, Harry had said he wanted to.  
  
They formed a simple partnership. They split everything 50/50. Cause Harry wouldn't make any money without Greg and Greg wouldn't make any money without Harry. Harry's charm and innocent face got him a lot of places and sold him a lot of drugs and got him laid way too often. He actually has it rather easy. He couldn't remember the last time he had to fight for something he wanted. To be honest, it was getting a little boring.  
  
When a classmate that went to university with Greg, a Chemist and Pharmacist major, asked who sold Greg's weed, Harry's number was given to him. And of course Harry jumped at the opportunity to make more money. Harry's saving all his money so the second he turns 18, he can get his own flat and get away from his 'mother'. He craves independence and freedom.  
  
But right now, he's staring at the ceiling and cursing the high heavens at whoever is fucking calling him this early.  
  
"What!" He yells into the phone, after not being able to take it anymore. Even though he loves the song of his ringtone, at this early in the morning he can't take much.  
  
"Sssyyyyyles!" A voice calls out from the other end of the phone. "My main mate. How you doing?!"  
  
"Um let me see… You just fucking woke me up so not to good Griff." Harry grumbles, noticing its one of his more popular customers, and finally decides it's time to sit up. Spotting his pack of cigarettes on the side table Harry reaches for them and pulls one out, places it in between his lips, brings his lighter to the tip and sparks the sweet cancer stick up. He inhales deeply and thanks whatever higher power there is that Nicotine was invented. "Let me ask you a question… What time is it?"  
  
"Uhhhh….." There is the sound of the boys voice trailing away, like he's looking at the time on his phone before he answers, "It's 7:29 Harry… Honestly do you not have a clock?"  
  
Harry rolls his eyes and bites at his lip to keep a yell from coming out. "No, but I'm fucking wondering if you do, cause I'm pretty sure I've told all my customers to never fucking call me before half seven!" He takes another deep drag of his cigarette, letting it calm him, before exhaling the smoke slowly.  
  
"One minute Harry! One minute!" Griff's voice goes up an octave. "What's the big deal?"  
  
Harry pinches the bridge of his nose as he talks to the annoying boy on the phone. "The big deal Griffin… Is that you want somethin' from me, yea? You expect me to give you somethin'. So that means if you want somethin' I 'ave you'll fucking call me in the time frames I've given!" His cigarette dangles from between his lips as he talks, some ashes falling onto his lap. "We peachy keen mate?"  
  
There is silence on the other line.  
  
"Griff?"  
  
"Y-yea Harry… Peachy keen."  
  
"Now what is it you want?" Harry takes a final pull of his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray. He stretches and moves to stand up.  
  
"Uh, I wanted some Pop Rocks for tonight… There's a party-" Harry wasn't interested in what his customers needed the products for. He just wanted to give them good quality drugs and take their money.  
  
"All I've got right this minute is Scratch Griff…" Harry rubs at his bare chest, walks over to look through his closet, cell phone resting between his ear and shoulder. "I've got to go to my supplier to restock…"  
  
Harry uses codewords for his drugs. He's been dealing for two years and hasn't got caught yet, and he doesn't plan on getting caught at all. So he's very careful with how his transactions go down. Scratch is code for Weed, Pop Rocks is code for Cocaine, and Veronica is the codeword for Ecstasy.  
  
"What you mean? You're never dry!" Griff sounds shocked and annoyed.  
  
"I'm not fuckin' dry Griffin… I have to restock… Restock." Harry reaches for a white tank top, the arm holes scooped so low Harry's ribs, and some tattoos, are seen; all that's said in big and bold letters on the front is OBEY. "Dry would imply that there's no product to sell. It was a busy night last night. Everyone wants to be on somethin' so they don't have to remember where they actually are." Harry moves to grab a pair of black skinny jeans on the chair by his closet. Then sits on said chair to slip his worn to hell combat boots on. "So once again, for the hearin' impaired… All I've got to do is go to my supplier and reeessttoooccckkk." Harry says the last word slowly so maybe Griffin will finally understand.  
  
"Oh hey mate, why didn't you just say so." Griffin's voice is back to its normal chipper tone. "What time are you going?"  
  
"I'm getting dressed now, I'll swing by my suppliers and crash class around…" Harry thinks about how long he wants to stretch this out. He'll be going to Niall and Greg's place, which means he'll probably be smoking a bowl and eating breakfast and hanging out in general for a bit. Then he has to drive to the dorms to pick up the Coke and E from his supplier there. "Uh, lets say half eleven at the latest."  
  
"Damn Harry, you'll have missed half of the school day." Harry rolls his eyes and snorts out a laugh. It's so funny, Griffin is calling him for Cocaine, yet he's also the captain of the football team, class president, gets relatively good grades and is all around a decent guy to his peers. The fact that he calls Harry twice, sometimes three times a week for drugs… Well Harry finds that hilarious.  
  
"Don't worry Ace, you'll get your shit." Harry chuckles, standing up to search for his wallet and keys.  
  
"You know Harry you should apply yourself more-"  
  
"Aaaaand I think this lit'le conversation is over Griffin…" Harry is not going to listen to shit like this. He applies himself all the time. Maybe it's not how normal people would apply themselves, what with school and wanting to go to a good University so they can have a decent job they'll end up hating. No Harry is an entrepreneur. He works for himself… Well with a good friend and they make a shit ton of more money then any job he could possibly have from going to Uni. He reads for his own pleasure and is beyond street smart. Book smart is great and all, but it won't save you if you're in a pinch. "I'll see you at school."  
  
"What a twat!" He hangs up and just stares down at his phone for a moment. It's people like that Harry hates, because they think they're better then him, he's just a drug dealer. What the fuck could he possibly know? But then it's also people like that Harry loves, because they want to alter their minds for a bit, not have to deal with shit for a bit. And they give Harry a lot of money to do it.


End file.
